<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agape by QueenOfAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678602">Agape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes'>QueenOfAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri wants to skate Eros, not Agape. But as he starts with the music, he realizes something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Rare Pair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew his agape was weak. He knew he couldn't beat the Katsudon with that performance, he needed even more, he was definitely better than this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Viktor's fault. He had left him alone to go and tangle with the Japanese he already challenged last year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But agape? He wanted to perform with the other song. He could be a delicate ballerina on the rink, but unlike Katsuki, he was confident in himself, and he could show him his Eros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a second, and before he knew what he was doing, he started to do the choreography. He was alone so no one would ever tell him anything about it. He imagined Viktor's face as the song came out of his earphones, wrapping himself in his own arms and giving a playful smirk to an imaginary Viktor on the edge of the rink. He started the steps sequence to the rhythm of Eros, dancing proud of his own abilities, making perfect jumps, and then following the choreography, nothing more existed, just him, dancing for seducing Viktor, Will he see him? Will he notice him? Will he have a chance if he shows his own desires? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music is coming to an end and he also feels his passion is turning off, he does the last movements and finishes on the pose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realizes what he was doing and let himself fall on the ice, looking at the roof, tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought why it was so painful? Why did it feel so wrong? Why did Viktor go away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And something hit his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to show his Eros, but, in fact, Viktor was his agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His unconditional love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His unrequited, love. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>